


Escape

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Thanks to his godson and his best friend, all hope may not be lost for Sirius.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written as part of Phoenix_files Marh 2008 drabblethon.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Don't own; not making money.  


* * *

“Alohomora.” The voice rang out strong, and the barrier between prison and freedom crumbled as Sirius swung his leg over Buckbeak.  A spell once used for mischief now took on a greater meaning. 

 

Holding tightly to the girl that granted him pardon, he experienced a sense of glee that had been absent for twelve long year. But that would change now. Others knew the truth. His godson, child of his best friend, and Hermione Granger had altered history to right the wrong done to Sirius. 

 

Breathing in the crisp night air, a grin spread across his face. He was free.

 


End file.
